


Dare you look at a king? / Would you sit on his throne?

by FoggyDevil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Because I can, Canadian Blowjob Day, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yuri is 15, blowjob, honestly, i don't know how skates work, i love JJ, i'm laughing because canadian blowjob day is a legit tag and JJ is canadian, is the blade sharp enough to cut?, kinda knife play?, let's pretend it is, mettere il re in ginocchio, porn here, slightly dom/sub?, yo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyDevil/pseuds/FoggyDevil
Summary: Mettere il Re in ginocchio.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il p0rnfest 2017 (andate a darci un occhio c'è roba di qualità)  
> Prompt: Mettere il Re in ginocchio.  
> Coppia: JJ/Yuri  
> Io neppure shippo Pliroy perché sono una Otayuri potente con un guilty pleasure per la JJbek, ma fondamentalmente il prompt mi ha attizzata troppo e ho sentimenti per JJ che, nel mio headcanon, è un bottom senza speranza e lo amo tantissimo. E amo anche Isabella, la fidanzata migliore del mondo bless her.  
> Spero di aver reso quello che volevo rendere. Grazie, anon, per questo prompt bellissimo

Quando aveva cominciato a chiamarsi Re, lo aveva fatto per un motivo ben specifico: aveva deciso che in vita sua non si sarebbe mai chinato a niente e nessuno. Voleva diventare il migliore, voleva essere il più grande, e per fare questo, non si sarebbe mai dovuto piegare. Non ad altri pattinatori, non a  _ Nikiforov _ . E certamente non a sé stesso e ai suoi demoni. Chinarsi avrebbe significato ammettere il potere che tutto ciò ha su di lui, avrebbe rivelato ogni suo dubbio, ogni sua paura di non essere abbastanza , e tutto questo avrebbe preso le redini della sua vita. Non poteva permetterlo.

Essere un Re significa avere non solo la volontà di fare qualcosa, ma il potere di farla.

Eppure, in questo momento, in questa stanza, JJ non si sente potente, non si sente regale, osservato da quegli occhi verdi come le montagne canadesi in estate, freddi come l'inverno russo che ti penetra la pelle e ti gela il sangue nelle vene fino a quando la tua volontà non si annulla completamente e l'unica cosa che puoi fare è lasciarti andare.

Yuri segue ogni suo movimento mentre JJ si spoglia di ogni vestito, pezzo per pezzo. Sente scivolare lo sguardo del ragazzo dalle sue spalle ai suoi addominali, bruciando un percorso sulla sua pelle che può sentire tangibile come un graffio. Tagliente, doloroso e maledettamente eccitante. È imbarazzante quanto già sia duro, quando finisce di togliersi anche i pantaloni ed i boxer.

Gli occhi verdi di Yuri sono giovani, ma già così vissuti. Il ragazzo ha l'innato carisma che solo una prima donna può avere,comandando l'attenzione di tutti su di sé appena messo piede in una stanza. E quando i suoi occhi si posano deliberatamente su di te, non puoi fare a meno di sentirti il nucleo incandescente del suo mondo, tanta è la forza che quello sguardo si porta dietro. Uno sguardo che ti impone di fare qualsiasi cosa il suo padrone voglia.

JJ si piega, volontariamente, a questa pressione immensa, per evitare di rimanerne schiacciato, di esserne spezzato. Cade sulle ginocchia, il rumore sordo delle sue ossa che colpiscono il pavimento gli rimbomba nelle orecchie, la vibrazione che risale dalle sue gambe alla sua spina dorsale, e rimane senza fiato, spaventato per l'enorme significato di quella sua azione.

Yuri è lì, sprofondato nella poltrona, gomito sul bracciolo e testa appoggiata sulla mano; il ghigno pigro con cui lo guarda dall'alto lascia brividi sulla pelle di JJ come frammenti di ghiaccio che scendono lenti ed inesorabili lungo la sua schiena. È incatenato da quegli occhi verdi, freddi, che gli scavano dentro e lo fanno sentire nudo, esposto più di quanto già non sia, che lo inchiodano al suo posto anche quando la parte razionale della sua mente gli urla di andarsene, di alzarsi in piedi e correre il più lontano possibile da quel demonio.

JJ inspira bruscamente e soffoca un gemito quando la lama gelida del pattino di Yuri si posa sulla pelle delicata del suo collo. È pericoloso e dannatamente eccitante, e JJ trema, tradito dal suo stesso corpo, quando Yuri si slaccia la cintura ed i pantaloni con una mano, scoprendo la propria erezione. JJ è pietrificato dalla sensazione della lama che preme e scivola appena sulla sua spalla ad attirarlo verso il ragazzo. Tiene gli occhi bassi, perché c'è questo senso di profonda vergogna che striscia e si annida dentro il suo stomaco, un punto incandescente dentro di lui smorzato da tutto il resto; il pericolo della lama su di sé, l'eccitazione per qualcosa di così sbagliato che lo soffoca bloccandogli il respiro in gola e l'anticipazione che gli stringe il petto in una morsa.

Gattona per coprire quella misera distanza che lo separa dal russo e si ritrova in ginocchio tra le sue gambe. Yuri è ancora giovane ed incredibilmente flessibile, e la lama del suo pattino non si stacca dal corpo di JJ. La sensazione di quella pressione potenzialmente letale che aumenta sulla sua pelle nuda è,  _ Dio _ , così maledettamente eccitante. Non era mai stato interessato a questo genere di cose. Non sa perché sta succedendo, non gli era mai capitato prima, sa solo che gli occhi verdi del ragazzino davanti a lui lo trapassano e lui è  _ così duro _ che deve mordersi il labbro per non lasciarsi sfuggire un singhiozzo. Il suo respiro affannato è il solo rumore nella stanza.

JJ porta le mani sulle cosce di Yuri. Sono magre e sottili, e può sentire il movimento dei muscoli tonici sotto le dita, attraverso la stoffa ruvida.

E poi, all'improvviso, Yuri lo afferra per i capelli e gli inclina la testa con un gesto brusco, forzandolo a guardare verso di lui, mentre un lampo di dolore si scarica lungo il suo corpo. Il ghigno sulle labbra di Yuri è sparito, e JJ rabbrividisce.

“Non ti ho detto che puoi toccare.”

JJ sussulta e ritira subito le mani, come scottato da quelle parole. Abbassa gli occhi per un attimo, ma Yuri vuole essere guardato, non sopporta non avere la sua completa attenzione. Uno strattone più forte ai suoi capelli e JJ geme e torna a fissare il biondo davanti a lui, i suoi occhi, il suo petto nudo sotto la felpa aperta, il suo cazzo duro, e JJ non vuole far altro che metterci sopra la bocca, sentirne la consistenza, assaggiarne il sapore.

“Succhia” arriva l'ordine, e JJ obbedisce.

Il primo tocco delle sue labbra contro l'erezione di Yuri è quasi un sollievo fisico e lui si lascia sfuggire un sospiro. Si pianta le unghie nelle cosce nude e lecca dalla base fino alla punta di quel membro sodo, assaporando il gusto di quella pelle bollente nel suo percorso, inspirando quell'odore che lo fa gemere; ne traccia la punta con la lingua, lentamente e con devozione, strappando un sospiro affannato al russo.

JJ alza gli occhi per guardare Yuri attraverso le ciglia , e il ragazzo è semplicemente magnifico con i capelli che gli ricadono sul viso incorniciandolo in un'aura dorata ed angelica. Quei meravigliosi occhi verdi lo fissano brillanti e pieni di lussuria. A quella vista JJ non vuole far altro che dargli di più, quindi inclina la testa per chiudere le labbra attorno alla punta del suo pene, girandoci attorno con la lingua, succhiando delicatamente. Strappando un lieve, delizioso gemito dalle labbra di Yuri. Oh, sì.  _ Oh, sì.  _ JJ affonda su di lui, riempiendosi la bocca della sua erezione, stringendo le labbra attorno a Yuri, e i suoi gemiti gli scivolano addosso andando a conficcarsi nel suo cervello, piccole scariche che viaggiano dritte fino alla sua erezione, ancora ignorata. Per ognuno di quei gemiti JJ succhia appena, non abbastanza perché Yuri sia soddisfatto, lo sa bene. Ed è proprio a questo che mira. Stuzzicare il giovane in maniera tale che-  _ oh, Dio, sì.  _ Ecco. Sente una mano di Yuri insinuarsi tra i suoi capelli e stringere. JJ geme con il cazzo di Yuri ancora in bocca e il russo gli spinge la testa più giù, prendendolo alla sprovvista e soffocandolo per un momento. Tossisce e si solleva, scivolando via dal ragazzo biondo. Yuri, la mano ancora saldamente ancorata ai suoi capelli, lo guarda, aspettando paziente.

JJ non può fare a meno di concentrare la sua attenzione sul punto in cui la lama fredda del pattino ancora piantata così dannatamente vicina al suo collo: basterebbe solo che Yuri facesse più pressione o si muovesse in maniera sbagliata perché tutto ciò finisca male.

JJ è duro da fare male, vorrebbe solo poter abbassare una mano in mezzo alle proprie gambe e venire con Yuri sulle labbra, ma sa che non è questo che il ragazzo vuole.Facendo un ultimo profondo respiro, incrocia lo sguardo con il russo e annuisce appena. Yuri ghigna nuovamente e lo spinge ancora verso la propria erezione, che JJ accoglie un'altra volta in bocca. E poi, semplicemente, si lascia andare.

Lascia che sia Yuri a prendere il controllo totale, lascia che sia Yuri a muovergli la testa, scopandogli la bocca dapprima lentamente. Ad ogni gemito che JJ si lascia sfuggire, Yuri aumenta la velocità dei movimenti, fino a quando ogni spinta finisce con lui che soffoca brevemente contro la punta del suo cazzo. Gli occhi gli bruciano per le lacrime che cercano di sfuggirgli, la mandibola gli fa male per lo sforzo di tenerla più aperta possibile e la lama del pattino che scivola fino alla sua clavicola è una punta di dolore  _ divina _ .

Quando Yuri affonda un'ultima volta nella sua bocca e rimane lì, con la sua testa tra le gambe, e geme strozzato, è tutto  _ perfetto _ . L'orgasmo del ragazzo lo colpisce in gola, e JJ cerca di ingoiare, si strozza, tossisce, si stacca da Yuri, ansimante, e gli ultimi schizzi lo prendono sulle labbra e sulla guancia.

Yuri è bellissimo mentre cerca di riprendere fiato.

Sente la mano del russo scivolare delicatamente dai suoi capelli, in una carezza dietro la nuca, fino al suo mento, mentre la lama del pattino viene allontanata dal suo corpo. JJ rabbrividisce. Yuri si sporge verso di lui, guidandolo con la sua presa forte in un bacio decisamente osceno fatto solo di lingue e di denti, e JJ singhiozza quando finalmente sente l'altra mano di Yuri stringersi attorno al suo cazzo e muoversi veloce e brutale su di lui, strappandogli un orgasmo in un tempo così breve da essere imbarazzante.

Yuri gli morde il labbro e poi si stacca da lui, pulendosi la mano sui jeans che ha ancora indosso. JJ è esausto e non ha ancora ripreso fiato. Le ginocchia e la gola gli fanno male, così come il collo, e ha graffi sulle cosce dove si è ficcato le unghie per impedirsi di toccare Yuri. C'è anche un lieve taglio sulla pelle della sua spalla causato dal pattino.

Si china in avanti fino a posare la fronte sul ginocchio del russo, solo per un minuto, il tempo di riprendersi, giura.

Una mano gli accarezza i capelli e JJ sospira.


End file.
